Emperor of the Nine Snake Tribe (Amazon Lily)
The Emperor of the Nine Snake Tribe (九蛇部族皇帝 Chinese: Jiǔ Shé Bùzú Huángdì; Japanese: Kuja Buzoku Kōtei; French: Empereur de la Tribu des Neuf Serpents) is the leader of the Nine Snake Tribe, the ruling tribe of the Empire of Amazon Lily. It's female version is Empress of the Nine Snake Tribe (九蛇部族女帝 Chinese: Jiǔ Shé Bùzú Nǚdì Japanese: Kuja Buzoku Jotei; French: Impératrice de la Tribu des Neuf Serpents). Historical Amazon Lily feudal period Amazon Lily was divided into different local tribes headed by the local chiefs, they shared their ideas and collaborate together for the survival of the amazons of their Island. In 1511, Alexandre Yamamoto and Boa Hancock live in this isolated island of the Earth. They reunite the local tribes under their banner, and the local chiefs recognize them as their supreme leaders of the Island tribe of the women. But Alexander and Boa Hancock were confronted by certain local tribes who refused to obey the supreme leaders' will. A series of tribal wars begin in the entire island, force them to the local tribes to unite under supreme leaders' banner. After the tribal wars, the local tribes accept to be under the supreme leaders' authority. Those who refuse to obey the supreme leaders' will, Alexander and Boa Hancock have no choice to execute them.. In 1522 the women propose them the titles of Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily, to make them as their rightful sovereigns. Alexander and Boa Hancock accept the women's proposal and they married. They organise an enthronement ceremony as Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily. The ceremony ended, the women kneel before their sovereign by saying: « Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empress! Our rightful sovereigns! ». Rise of Amazon Lily The Rise of Amazon Lily as an empire was born after the enthronement of Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock as the rightful sovereigns of Amazon Lily, and establishment of an absolute diarchy. The King Theodorus IV offers a Royal pardon to Emperor Alexander for have killed his father by his predecessor and have tortured his wife. Emperor Alexander accepts his apologies, and sign a friendship treaty of their realms. They collaborate together for fighting the pirates. Emperor Alexander became a friend for King Theodorus IV, than he was also an opposant against the tyrannical King Cylindrus VI. Amazon Lily became an isolated island. It enters into a new age of peace, prosperity and happiness. Emperor and Empress' Fundamental Laws In 1523, Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock establish new Fundamental Laws by Imperial decree. The Law of Sovereigns offers them all political powers under their control. This law provides the Emperor and Empress as heads of the Amazon Lily Imperial Family and their divinity roles towards the women, creating an Imperial Cult. The Law of Rights and Duties of Subjects provides the Amazon Lily subjects their rights and duties of their personal lives. This law allowed the Amazon Lily women having personal liberty. Even a subject says: "To serve the Emperor and Empress it is to be free, and it's the will of Their Majesties". A law establish the capital punishment for many crimes. Even the women love their Emperor and Empress and consider them as god and goddess of love, and some women fall in love with the Emperor and Empress. Emperor's royal style The Emperor of Amazon Lily was formally referred to as "His Majesty the Emperor of Amazon Lily" (as well as simply "His Majesty the Emperor"). Formal address to the Emperor of Amazon Lily is seriously in Amazon Lily. There are two ways of addressing the Emperor of Amazon Lily: * Traditional Chinese: 陛下 (Bìxià), 殿下 (Diànxià) * Japanese: 陛下 (Heika), 殿下 (Denka) * French: Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse * English: Your Majesty, Your Highness Emperor of Amazon Lily was also referred as "The Emperor" and alternatively called "My Lord" or "My Emperor". Kikyo the most faithful servant of the Emperor calls him "My Master" or simply "Master". fr:Empereur de la Tribu des Neuf Serpents (Amazon Lily) Category:Imperial title Category:Tribal title Category:Amazon Lily